It is a known drawback of many herbicides that they are solids and show poor solubility in water and other solvents, leading to difficulty producing concentrates with sufficient amounts of active matter. Typically, aromatic hydrocarbons are used as solvents, but, although they show high solvent power, they are considered to be carcinogenic, unfriendly to the environment, and exhibit an unpleasant odor. In the past, they were replaced, at least in part, by oleochemicals showing a higher degree of biodegradability. Methyl esters of fatty acids were used, although their solvent power is lower than, for example, NMP or other aromatics. As a matter of fact, methyl esters do not prevent the separation of crystals out of the solution once the temperatures go down to 5° C. or lower.
Accordingly, provided are emulsifiable concentrates comprising up to 5% b.w. herbicides, in particular solids, as, for example, pyraflufen, showing a better solubility in particular at lower temperatures in order to prevent separation and crystallization. In addition, the concentrates exhibit a more pleasant odor and are based on solvents which are non-toxic, highly biodegradable, and environmentally friendly.